Most tyres for vehicles of this general nature are expensive and subjected to severe wear. Presently these tyres are pneumatically inflated which adds to the cost of manufacture as well as making them subject to damage.
Many efforts extending over many years have been made to achieve a commercially acceptable tyre of this nature. To date, in spite of large resources available to tyre manufacturers, no satisfactory tyre has been produced.
Tyres presently made and used when worn beyond repair are a serious waste disposal hazard.